


Dreaming with eyes open

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For flannelnighties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For flannelnighties.

When it's dark and quiet and time for confession, Ron tells Xander about spiders and Boggarts and Xander tells Ron about the clown from his birthday and the dreaming of Lucky 19. Xander figures a Patronus might have come in useful for him, but then he suspects his would take the form of a tiny blonde girl. Maybe there was magic in his life beyond Willow after all. 

Ron's known Harry long enough to understand the danger of dreaming. When he brushes Xander's dark hair away from his forehead there is no scar, just the strap of the patch, and the remaining eye is not green, but when Xander leans in to kiss him, he decides that for just this moment, it does not matter.


End file.
